30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel
by racheldinosaur
Summary: I am doing the challenge and will be posting every day but if I miss one It will probably be up the next day.
1. Day One - Hand Holding

"Dean what are you doing." The angel looked down at his hand that was before resting on the seat beside him. Sam had just gotten up to go to the bathroom and Dean took this as the perfect opportunity to try something and not get Sam's knowing looks if Cas rejected the idea. Which is what he was doing.

"Damn it, Cas. I'm just holding your hand." It wasn't anything big but it felt big for Dean. Public Displays of Affection, given this was just touching their hands together under the table away from the eyes of strangers who didn't really care.

"Oh." He looked at Dean. "Why?" He wasn't that new to human behavior. He should know why humans hold hands.

Dean was still holding Castiel's hand even if Castiel didn't know why.

"That's what you know..." He didn't want to say it. "People do." It was a lame answer but Dean went with it.

"You never hold Sam's hand." Dean rolled his eyes, he was getting frustrated. "What is wrong? You look like there is something wrong." Castiel was a little worried. It is true that he understood most human activities and mannerisms but he was confused to why Dean would be hold his hand as they are eating lunch.

"Sam is my brother and nothing is wrong. We are holding hands because that's what people in relationships and stuff do." He said it quickly looking around to see if anyone was listening in on the conversation.

"Because we are now in a sexual relationship we are required to hold hands in public?"

"Don't say it like that." Dean relaxed a little, laughing at the nativeness of his angel. "Here, just... Do you like holding my hand?" Castiel looked deep in thought as if this was some difficult math equation he was trying to solve.

Castiel looked down on the seat at their clasped hands and then back up at Dean. Then his face burst out in a sudden realization. _Yes, he did like holding Dean's hand. _

"Yes, I do."

"Good we're making progress. So because you like to hold my hand and I like to hold your hand. We will hold each others hands."

"I am not a toddler, Dean, you don't have to explain it to me as if I am." He said. "I'm an angel, you ass." Dean smiled.

"Hey Cas can you poof us back to the motel room so we can have sex?" He asked in a serious tone.

"What about Sam?" Castiel looked toward the mens restroom where Sam has been this whole time.

"He is not allowed to join us. Don't worry, I'll leave a note." He grabbed a pen and napkin off the table in front of him and wrote. _At the motel room having sex. love, Dean + Cas_.

He laughed at the major bitch face Sam would make upon reading the note. "Come on let's go." And in a second they were gone.

Sam came out a second later to see the table empty. He rolled his eyes at the note and was so happy he thought to book two separate rooms.


	2. Day Two - Cuddling

It didn't happen often but there were nights where Dean couldn't sleep. His mind would not stop. It had gotten somewhat better since Castiel had been with him during the nights. Their activities usually left them sleepy and tired.

Castiel was new to this _being human_ thing. Dean knew it had been hard for him to adjust but he got through it with help from the brothers. His love for burgers had stayed, much to Dean's delight. Though he had to learn to do most things, such as brush his teeth and shave. He caught on quick but he still liked to have Dean shave his stubble.

Castiel had watched the earth for millennia but that did not prepare him for actually being human. It was like having watching someone strum and pluck strings on a guitar and then having them give it to you and force you to play. This was something he had to learn, he caught on quickly. He was confused most of the time but Dean and Sam were patient.

Dean held his fallen angel close, pressing his chest into Cas' back. Castiel never talked about his dreams but by the way he shifted and sometimes let out a small cry when asleep, Dean knew they were nightmares.

At first Cas fell into a state of depression about his new human body. He had quickly had gotten better. The fallen angel started assisting Sam and Dean on their hunts. The brothers never put him in action but he was very useful when it came time for research.

Dean fell asleep listening to the breathing patterns of his angel, the rise and fall of his chest. It was calming. Neither one of them jolted awake due to a bad dream that night. It was close to being perfect. Dean and Castiel, they helped each other.


	3. Day Three - Watching A Movie

"Come on Cas your are gonna love it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You can't not like Star Wars, Cas. It's impossible."

The bunker didn't have a television but Sam and Dean found an old working one on the side of the road so they picked it up. One cheap DVD player and the original Star Wars trilogy later was all it took to show Castiel the amazingness that is Star Wars.

Dean set up the television in his room so he and Cas could sit on the bed together. They didn't invite Sam, Dean didn't want him to ruin anything for Cas.

Castiel was happy about watching the movie with Dean, though he was a little scared that he wasn't going to like the movies. He was nervous.

The beginning credits opened and Dean read the moving words out loud. He basically had them memorized by now. Cas sat in silence for the first 10 minutes munching on popcorn as Dean made little comments.

Even though he was human now he still had most of his angelic knowledge, it made following the movie much easier. He found he actually enjoyed the characters and story

"You seem to really like this Han Solo character." Dean had been talking about him since he appeared on the screen.

"What? He is a badass." Castiel laughed. He may be confused by other peoples actions but he understands Deans.

"Okay, Dean, what ever you say." Dean pouted and crossed his arms. Cas had developed a small sense of humor since he fell. It was just another part of being human, He didn't mind it.

Being fully human was so new to him. He didn't know what to expect. Even though he had Sam and Dean he usually felt alone. Whenever he was by himself in a room he would turn on a radio or something like that just to hear the voices.

Castiel tried to focus on the movie but Dean was rather distracting. He was paying such attention to the screen. The fallen angel loved the way his eyes would light up and how they would study the screen, looking for something they might of missed the other times he had watched it.

Dean was still commenting on the movie, less for Cas' sake and more for his. The popcorn was gone be the time the movie was over. They had started it pretty late so Castiel was tired.

"Did you like it?" Dean was hoping he would but it's not like he would of hated him for not liking it.

"Yes, It is a great movie." Dean smiled.

"Do you want to watch the next one now or tomorrow. You look tired." He commented. That was another thing about being human, sleeping.

"I think we should sleep. We'll watch the others tomorrow." He was leaning against Deans shoulder as he evened out his breathing

"Okay."


	4. Day Four - On A Date

Castiel was in the library researching for their latest case. Dean and Sam still didn't let him go with them on a hunt, he knew it was too dangerous but he still tried to help anyway he would. He was buried in and old dusty book when Dean snuck into the room unnoticed.

"Hey Cas." The fallen angel jumped out of his seat a bit.

"Don't do that."

"Now you know how it feels." Castiel crossed his arms and tried to go back to reading his book, but he did not succeed.

"Sorry Cas but hey I wanted-" He was a little nervous to ask this of Cas but he was sure he would be good with it. "I know me and Sam are leaving for the hunt tomorrow and I was thinking we could... do something."

Castiel looked a little confused, "Like sex? I was already planning on making love to you." Dean always squirmed when Cas used that term, it felt weird.

"Yes but I mean before that... We could go to dinner or something." He let the comment hang in the air while Cas contemplated Dean's wording.

"You want to go on a date?" Sure they had hung out around the bat cave but Dean wanted to go on a real date, as much as he didn't want to admit it. "Nope sorry. I am just using you for your body." Dean rolled his eyes at the fallen angels sarcasm.

Castiel leaned in and whispered, "That was an attempt at sarcasm. I would love to go on a date with you." He still had an odd, formal way of talking that was so... Cas.

"I understand sarcasm, Cas. Come on let's go."

* * *

After informing Sam of their leaving the bunker for a few hours they set off. The hunter took Cas to a diner that he had discovered when they first found the Men of Letters Bunker.

"This place has the best pie." Dean said as they walked into the diner. They weren't very touchy-feely in public, Dean was still getting used to the being gay but not being gay but really being gay. Bisexual was the term he liked to use, though he still found women hot, it was just Cas now.

They found a booth away from the other inhabitants of the diner and ordered their food. Dean was a little nervous about the date but he relaxed when he realized it was _Cas_. The dude had the social skills of a potato and loved Dean. He was perfect.

Having dinner together went better than expected, Dean didn't know why he was so worried. The two of them have had dinner in the bunker almost every night, they were just in public now. It wasn't any different.

The burgers and pie were delicious. They left when they finished eating. Dean didn't want the night to end so soon so they when to a bar. Cas had gotten drunk two times before and they had the best consensual, drunk sex ever, He guessed, those nights were kinda fuzzy...

There were wall to wall people in the place. It was only ten so it would be packed in a few hours. They found two empty stools and took a seat.

Three beers and a few shots of whiskey later, Dean had to piss. He had a higher alcohol tolerance than Cas, which meant he could still walk straight. He made the mistake of leaving Cas at the bar while he went to the bathroom.

When he got out some guy was talking to Cas. Dean is not usually the jealous type but in this instant he was.

Castiel was not used to being around humans much less talking to them. He had gotten better at it as he practiced but it was hard for him to understand things like body language and when someone is flirting with you. This man had come up to him shortly after Dean had left to do something, Cas couldn't remember.

"Hey Angel, did it hurt when you fell from heaven." It was a bad pick up line but the guy knew it worked.

"Yes." Cas was swaying in his seat a little, playing a song he heard on the radio in his head. He was confused to why this man was talking to him about his fall from grace. "How did you know fell?"

"Those beautiful blue eyes of yours are just angelic." He had a smooth voice.

"No my real eyes are angelic. They would burn out your eye sockets." The other man laughed at what he thought was a joke.

"You know what, It's getting pretty late would you like to come home with me?" Cas didn't have time to answer before Dean was pushing the guy away.

"No he wouldn't." The guy held up his hands in surrender. He went back to Cas.

"You okay." Dean was a little worried that the guy did something to him.

"Yes." Castiel leaned into Dean. He was a handsy drunk. "Can we go home I want to have sex." He said it loud enough for the people seated next to them to hear. Dean just gave them an apologetic smile.

"Yeah Cas. Come on." Dean paid the tab and dragged Cas out to the Impala. As soon as he sat down he realized he was too drunk to drive, so he called Sam.

"Sam can you come and get us. I'm too drunk to drive." His words slurred just enough. Sam didn't notice.

"You don't sound drunk." Cas reached for the phone.

"Sam come get us." Castiel was obviously drunk.

"No I'm doing something."

"SAMMMM," Castiel whined. "If you don't come and get us Dean and I are going to have very loud sex in the room next to yours for a month."

Sam cringed at the thought.

"Fine I'm coming."

He was there within ten minutes. They left Sam's car there and drove the Impala home. Dean refused to leave his baby there over night.

Dean and Cas all but ran to their bedroom.


	5. Day Five - Kissing

Castiel rather liked kissing Dean. It was something new and human. Sometimes they would just sneak little kisses when doing things like research and cooking.

Dean always felt like such a girl when he was around Cas. This guy turned him to mush. They were both trying to figure out what they were doing. It was hard to do this when their lips were locked but somehow it helped legitimized it.

Dean's longest relationship was Lisa and he knew how that ended. It scared him that the same thing would happen to Cas. He hated that Castiel was human, it meant he could die, permanently this time. It hurt so much thinking about that happening to Cas. He always tried to push it out of his mind.

Castiel's favorite place to kiss Dean was in the giant bath tub they found in one of the rooms. It was a nice place to relax together.

* * *

A/N: ITs so shot im sorry my brain pooped on me. ew.


	6. Day Six - Wearing Eachother's Clothes

Castiel still had that damn trench coat. He was always wearing it. He didn't have his angel mojo to keep it clean so they put it in the wash.

"Put it on."

"No."

"Please? I'll put on your clothes." I wasn't really a fair triad. Castiel always was wearing Dean's clothes. Dean loved the way his jeans were a little too big on cas so they hung low on his hips.

"Fine." He grabbed the trench coat from Cas' fingers and slipped it over his shoulders. The coat was a little tight around his shoulders, it was long enough and actually very cozy.

"So how do I look?" He struck a pose with his hands on hips.

"It suits you." Cas had a big simile on his face.

"Yeah right. Now I know why you like this thing so much." It felt like wearing a blanket.

"It is a very comfortable coat but it was Jimmy's." His face fell at the mention of his vessel. Dean had been meaning to ask him about that. What happened to Jimmy now that Cas was human?

"Is he still... In you." Dean cringed, it was bad wording.

"I don't think so. But then again I am not aware of most things happening to my body now. It has begun to function on it's own." He paused. "I am assuming Jimmy is in heaven but I can't be sure."

"It's okay Cas. You're probably right, he is in his own heaven and happy." Dean was trying to cheer Castiel up.

They weren't... Mood swings exactly but Cas tended to have somewhat severe emotions lately. Sure he got mad and unhappy when he was an angel but they were more potent now. He was learning, Sam and Dean were paitent.

Cas could feel the emotions now they were more strong and human. He felt jealously when they went to a bar and a busty blonde was talking to Dean. Dean made him happy and thinking about Jimmy made him sad. He was starting to understand himself more.

"I know. I just feel such guilt." Dean pulled Castiel in and wrapped his arms around Cas' torso. He placed a small kiss on Cas' temple. He still had the trench coat on and to was bunching up around the elbows, Dean didn't care.


	7. Day Seven - Shopping

"Okay I know you need new clothes, just don't go crazy." Dean never really liked shopping. He never spent extra time doing it. Sometimes when he was on a hunt a shirt or a pair of pants would get a blood stain or something so he would get a new pair.

Cas was next to him as they walked into the mall closest to the bunker. The guy did need new clothes, he was getting tired of having to steal Dean's.

"Can I help you?" A young lady with dark curly hair had come up to them as they were looking at a large wall of jeans.

"I need clothes." Cas said. Dean didn't really like asking for help when he was shopping.

"I think I can help." She seemed nice. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

Castiel didn't really know what to say so he looked at Dean, hoping he would answer the question for him.

"Just some pants and shirts. He doesn't really have anything."

"What size are you?" She directed the question towards Castiel but got a blank stare.

"I don't know." He used to know. It hurt to realize he was loosing most of his angelic knowledge. He couldn't remember what size of clothes Jimmy wore. At the moment he was wearing a pair of Dean's jeans with a tight belt and a flannel shirt under his trench coat.

She nodded and pulled a measuring tape out of her pocket. The tape was wrapped around his hips as she focused on the number. She then crouched down and placed the tape at his ankles and brought it up to his mid-thigh. Both men were a little confused by her actions.

"Okay. You are going to need to try a few pairs on so follow me." She lead the way to the dressing rooms in the back of the store. "I'm going to go get some for you to try on. Don't go anywhere." She said with a smile.

Dean took a seat on a bench outside of the door to the dressing room she put Cas in. "She is nice." Cas said looking around the small room he was sitting in.

"Yeah sure. I just want to get this over with." The lady then came in the dressing room with an arm full of jeans. She handed a pair to Cas.

"Try these on." He nodded and shut the door behind him. He came in and out with various washes and fits of jeans on.

"I don't think I ever got you name."

"Cassandra. What about you." She was cleaning some of the dressing rooms as she talked. It was a slow day. The store was mostly empty.

"Dean. That's Cas." He nodded towards the door Castiel was behind.

"How long have you been together?" Dean got a somewhat startled look on his face, she saw it quickly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to assume." She had to apologize.

"No, I-" Dean felt weird talking about this to a stranger. He knew Cas could hear them. "About two months but I've known him for over six years." A warm smile came back onto her face.

"That's great." Cas came out of the dressing room in the clothes he was wearing. They had already decided on a few pairs of jeans and Cas was going to pick out some shirts on the way out.

They thanked Cassandra for her help then left the store. They wandered around for a bit. Cas liked being around people.


	8. Day Eight - Doing Something Together

A/N: Okay I have kind of switched around the days. I am doing it to better write the story I want to tell. I might skip a few days and replace them with something new, so idk.

* * *

"You doing okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Came Castiel's muffled response. He was lying face down in a chair while the tattoo artist went to work between his shoulder blades.

The tattoo was almost done, Dean had suggested Cas get it on his chest like him and Sam but he wanted it on his back. Cas hadn't told Dean his reasoning for this. He didn't really know how to.

It was being placed where his wings used to be. In his mind his wings symbolized being apart of something larger, his garrison, heaven. But now they were gone. He knew he couldn't feel the tattoo after the initial pain of it's placement wore off but he would know it was there.

Castiel needed the tattoo if he was going to start hunting with the brothers. Dean had held off Cas getting it due to the fact that he knew Cas would want to start hunting. Dean really didn't want that.

Another 20 minutes passed before the tattoo artist declared it finished. The skin was red and angry, it would heal. They paid and left. The car ride to the bunker was awkward. Dean knew Castiel was going to start hunting with them soon.

"I'm ready, Dean. I am not some helpless fallen angel anymore." Dean knew this was true.

"I know, Cas. I just don't want you dead." He wanted to put it out there, he hated himself for the reason. Dean wanted Cas to feel guilty, to realize that he could get him self killed and be gone.

Castiel wasn't afraid of death, he didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Dean.

"I won't die. You love Sam yet he still hunts, don't you trust me?"

"Don't even try to compare you to Sam. Sam's been doing this his whole life, you have not. You are new to this. You could make mistakes that could not only get you hurt but us too and I don't want to see that happen." Cas could hear the anger and truth in his voice.

"I can and I will help you. You can't stop me." Dean looked away.

"Fine. You can come on the next hunt but I swear to god if you die I'm going to kill you." Cas was somewhat confused and took his words literally but didn't voice his puzzlement. They didn't talk the rest of the way home just listened to a Metalica tape Cas had come to love.


End file.
